Pillow Talk
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Stayne and Alannah share an intimate moment before the hustle and bustle that makes up their day begins.


Pillow Talk

Alannah slowly opened her eyes, gazing upon the white world outside. It had snowed the night before, and the whole world looked asleep, blanketed in the snow. She looked over at the hearth, where a few sparks from the fire still kindled, and sighed quietly, snuggling deeper into the down covers, trying to mentally prepare herself to climb out of the nice warm bed and get started on the day. She gathered herself and was about to climb out of bed when she felt Stayne's arm wrap around her waist. He pulled her close, and spoke sleepily in her ear.

"Where y' going, love? 'S cold out there."

She sighed, trying to speak in a firm voice. "I have things I need to do, Ilosovic. I'm a busy woman, you know." She gasped as he whimpered softly against her throat, sending a shiver of desire racing through her. "Ilosovic…" He began to kiss her throat, speaking in a low tone.

"Don't leave….it's cold outside….children are still asleep….the chores can wait…"

He softly kissed her jaw, and she moaned in a combination of desire and frustration.

"Ilosovic..." He chuckled darkly and moved down to her shoulder, nipping gently, then spoke in a voice dark with desire.

"I want you to stay in bed with me..."

Alannah moaned quietly and rallied herself one more time. "I have to get up…breakfast…potions..." She gasped in harsh desire as Stayne slipped his hand under the covers and began to stroke her legs, his fingers gentle.

"Those can wait, baby. They can wait…But I can't…" He pressed himself firmly against her, and she groaned as she felt his erection.

She gave a low moan of surrender and turned around, kissing him fiercely. Stayne kissed back equally as hard, fisting his hands in her hair and plunging his tongue into her mouth. Alannah wrapped her arms around him, and he pushed her down onto her back. She whimpered in delight at the feel of his erection against her thigh.

"Ilosovic…please...inside…" Her eyes widened in surprise and disappointment when he chuckled.

"Hmmm…not just yet, love. There are still some things I have to do." He smiled at her downcast expression. "Don't look so forlorn, darling. It will only take a few moments, and I promise, you'll thank me for it."

"What do you have to…OH!" Alannah yelped in surprise and delight as Stayne flicked his tongue across her right breast, instantly hardening it, then did the same to her left breast. "Ohhhh…Ilosovic…I…I…Ooooohh….Ilosovic!" She whispered his name in rapture as he slowly drew her breast into his mouth, sucking deeply. "Oh…yes…" She moaned deep in her throat, fisting her hands in his hair and urging him on. He obeyed, sliding his hand down to the scorching wet heat between her legs.

Alannah felt his fingers gently stroking and probing her, and she saw stars. She had never been so intently aroused in her life, and it was driving her mad. Ilosovic teased her, stroking with the very tips of his fingers, his touch soft, and she nearly growled in frustration. "Please…."

Stayne released her breast, and smirked in wicked triumph at her. "Just be patient, love. I'm not…quite finished yet." He kissed the hollow between her breasts, then slowly moved down, kissing her everywhere, and she groaned.

"You…are…torturing me, Ilosovic."

Stayne chuckled darkly, and flicked his tongue across her navel. "I know."

Alannah rolled her eyes and was about to speak when she felt his tongue probing her center and all thought and speech fled. She whimpered in mindless pleasure as he licked her, his tongue everywhere.

"Ilosovic…" she moaned, her voice deep and dark with lust. The sound of it spurred Stayne onwards, and as he flicked his tongue across her swollen clit she arched off the bed and shouted his name. "ILOSOVIC! Ohhhh…My….Oh Baby…Yes…"

She grasped the bed sheets and undulated her hips, eager to feel her husband's tongue on every bit of her center. Her eyes were half shut, and she whispered his name over and over as stars exploded in her vision. She felt little shocks running up and down her spine, and moaned as she felt her walls starting to contract.

"Ilosovic….I'm going to…I'm…I…ILOSOVIC!" She screamed his name to the Heavens as she felt climax after climax race through her, leaving her sobbing and trembling in pleasure. "Oh, baby….please…no more…inside…please my love…"

Stayne moved upwards, kissing her passionately. "Yes, Milady." He plunged into her, and Alannah screamed in pleasure once more.

Stayne moved strongly inside her, speaking in her ear in a low growl. "Ohhhh… I love you...…yes…oh baby….Alannah…Love…Wife… Vixen…ALANNAH!" He roared her name as he climaxed, and she followed moments later with her own.

"I love you, I love you…Ilosovic…my Knight…my Love…my Husband…OHHHH!"

Stayne moved so he was lying next to her, and kissed her gently, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. Alannah kissed him back; smiling in languid satisfaction, then slipped out of bed and threw on her robe. "Come help me with breakfast."

Stayne sighed and climbed out of bed, and together they began to prepare for the day ahead.


End file.
